


He Caught A Flower

by JunHwanATM



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: JunHwan Bobhwan Angst Hanahaki LightSmut Open ended, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunHwanATM/pseuds/JunHwanATM
Summary: Jinhwan watched the guy pouring his fourth glass of unknown alcohol. He can still hold himself up but it's starting to get hot for his liking, he unbuttoned three of his clothes and breathed. He rolled the sleeves up on his elbow before accepting the drink and drank it straight.His eyes soon wandered on the crowd. The pool beside him and how unbothered he is to see naked man in front of him. It's unfair, Junhoe can go all around and find more attractive than him while Jinhwan had his eyes focused on him and only him.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	He Caught A Flower

  
  


No strings attached. It's just their bodies touching not their hearts, it's his inside that filled with him not the emptiness he felt. The boundaries should be kept and they were just bound to pleasure each other, not entertaining the feelings. 

"You like that?" 

Junhoe keeps on pounding from the back, with Jinhwan completely resting his body on the mattress. His hips secured in between Junhoe’s legs and his length sticking inside him. Moving inside out. 

"Yes.. there.. Ah!" he yelped with another sharp thrust. Feeling the stretched and weight of the man on top of him. 

Junhoe continues his consistent pace that sends Jinhwan sanity away. Leaving him breathless and moaning against the soft fabric of bed. Sweats visible both of their bodies, creating slick and lewd noises. 

Junhoe’s pace starts faltering, reaching his high. Jinhwan arching his back with rough pounding that will surely bedridden him for days. 

Jinhwan releases a sharp moan as he shoots his seed flatly on bedsheets and Junhoe emptying himself in the condom he's wearing. 

Junhoe collapses on top of him, sliding his length out of his hole and leaving it agape before cuddling Jinhwan. The latter remain lying, secretly feeling the warmth emanating from his toned body. 

Jinhwan let him wipe his body, the way Junhoe gently dampened the towel as if he was some kind of fragile glass. Junhoe tucked him under the warm blanket and cuddled him. Jinhwan knew the game he's playing and he's on the verge of losing. 

Before the night ends, he buries his head on his neck. Snuggly closer and inhaling his natural scent, this may be the last because Jinhwan knew himself, he would totally run back into his arms. 

*** 

"Hyung.." 

Yunhyeong patted his back again when he threw up, pink petals dripping on the ground with droplets of blood. 

"Hyung why don’t you just tell him? He may be like you back!" Yunhyeong said, hands shaking when Jinhwan threw up again. 

They left the University earlier than they intended to. Jinhwan has to keep he has hanahaki or everyone will start to watch him out. And Junhoe will definitely know he likes him. 

His eyes watery throwing up, he quickly flush it away in an attempt to hide. His small frame shivered and could only afford to breathe through his nose. The flowers had gone to his lungs, choking him. 

They spent an hour in the dorm before Jinhwan decided to unwind. Yunhyeong followed him worriedly, eyes not leaving his friend and every groan from Jinhwan, he's panicking. 

Almost two months since he started throwing these petals because of him. They started fucking three months ago. Jinhwan wants to smack his head, how can he fall in love with the man who only loves his body and not his entirety. The sex was good, it's always feel good, but it became more pleasurable when he  _ enjoyed  _ doing it with Junhoe. The kisses that weren't on the scene before became part of the foreplay, Junhoe will leave him breathless every dive for a kiss. Jinhwan received him wholly because who wouldn't want to be kissed by someone you like. 

"I'm fine Yunhyeong, stop rambling." he said to his friend that is on his back. Instead of calming down, Yunhyeong scolded him on everything that is connected to Junhoe. 

They went to the park so Jinhwan can lose him if he wants to be alone. 

"It's almost two months! The petals are still pink! Hyung you know what it means, the flowers reflecting his feelings!" 

"I know but I don’t want to push it." he said as he walked with flowers lining neatly both his sides, his eyes followed the red ones as it shines with sunlight but he caught something more shining that it hurts his eyes. 

Just under the tree, there he was, the sole reason for flowers blooming inside him. Lips locking with someone sitting on his lap, that was intimate. It's  _ intimate.  _ Jinhwan used to see him with different girls or even guys, making out shamelessly but never tried this before. Or was that girl special because she got to be kissed by him? 

Before Yunhyeong could see him, Jinhwan immediately faced him. Blocking the view, holding him both his shoulders. 

"Yunhyeong, I want an ice cream. Please buy me one." he said, acting cute with needles poking his chest. 

Can someone please numb all the pain. 

"Be thankful Hyung I love y--"

"I know I know. Let's go!" he beamed and quickly dragged his friend out of the scene. He still doesn't want him to hate Junhoe. 

***

**_Junhoe_ **

**_Later? I'll pick you up_ **

_ 2:07PM  _

  
  


Jinhwan read his message and was contemplating to reply with an immediate yes. He doesn't want to sound eager to see him, after he saw him in the park, Junhoe didn’t contact him for three days and now he's showing in the scene. Was it called miracle ghosting? 

Less than thirty minutes and his last class will be over, Junhoe will probably be outside and waiting for him if he replies now. So he did. 

  
  


**_Jinhwan_ **

**_Yes. Same time_ **

_ 2:09PM  _

  
  


He sighs at his dumbness again. 

"Hyung, my friend will throw a party tonight. You're coming." Yunhyeong, shoving his things neatly inside his bag.

"I didn’t agree--"

"I'm just informing you Hyung. Meet with random guys there, get yourself out of that asshole's spell and enjoy."

Jinhwan just shrugs the idea off his head, he can't stand with other guys touching him except Junhoe, hooking up with someone will probably waste time. 

"Hey," 

As soon as they left the classroom, Junhoe immediately walked towards him. Jinhwan’s eyes shake for a moment and went to see Yunhyeong's reaction, he gritted his teeth and gripped his backpack tightly.  _ Just God, his bones may be hard to crack but Junhoe can at least punch him.  _

"Yun, we'll go first okay? I forgot to tell you." he then flashes an apologetic smile to his friend who's asking him  _ 'Again?'  _ on his mind. "Take care bye!" he dragged Junhoe away from him. 

"Your friend looks so uptight." Junhoe remarks once they reach the parking lot. 

"No, he's nice but he's kinda in a bad mood today." he reasoned out and was ready to open the car door but then Junhoe pinned him. 

"Yeah? For someone who also looks uptight you made the prettiest sound in bed." Junhoe then proceeds to kiss the side of his lips. "And I can't wait to hear it again." 

Jinhwan immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. Junhoe grabbed him on the waist, almost lifting him off the ground, grinding and deepening the heated kiss between them. 

He shivered to feel his hand running on his side and he flinched when Junhoe pressed on his side. His mouth partly open invaded by his tongue and now exploring his mouth. 

"Not.. here.." he said under his breath. 

"I know, I just want to kiss you." 

Jinhwan wants to know if he heard him right but that's what it is, he doesn't mind over thinking his meaningless statement and flirting. 

After their breathless make out session, Junhoe then drove them to his place. Stepping on gas so they can get there faster as they can. He really can't wait to fuck him. That's it. 

A little pride swelling on Jinhwan’s chest because as far as he knows, he's the only one Junhoe is sleeping with for three months. Junhoe prefer a one night stand before he met him, he said that  _ one fuck and let's be strangers,  _ which didn’t happened to Jinhwan or was about to happen? 

Jinhwan holds on bed sheets for his dear life, his naked body pressed against Junhoe’s clothed one. It makes him more sensitive. 

"Ah!" he tugged on his hair when his tongue encircled his left bud before covering it with his mouth, still flicking the hard bud inside. Jinhwan arch his back, bringing his chest closer to him while his hips desperately grind his shaft against Junhoe’s covered legs. 

His breath became shaky to feel his fingers ghosting on the rim of his hole. Jinhwan pushed his ass in an attempt to bring them inside him which he successfully did when his slender fingers hit his spot, eliciting a high pitch moan from him. 

*** 

Jinhwan held his stomach as he threw up again, he only had ten minutes before Yunhyeong arrived and fetched him. He succeeded in luring him into the party, but right after he dressed, his stomach twisted. 

He wipes his lips and flashed the petal, the petals had turned into red one the blood is almost invisible because of it. Just what is the meaning of this. 

"Hyung!" Yunhyeong's voice rang outside his door followed by him, knocking on the door. "Jinhwan Hyung!" 

Jinhwan cleans his face on the mirror, checking if there's a sign of throwing up left. He put on a make up to at least lessen the paleness of his face. He even put something on his lips which he rarely does. 

"Coming!" he rushed to mess his hair a little. 

His ass hurts a little, they downed for a couple more rounds before Junhoe let him go. 

"I thought you'll ditch me again," Yunhyeong scanned him whole, eyes sparking to see he's dressed. "You'll seduce everyone there Hyung I'm telling you."

"I don’t care, let's go before I change my mind." Jinhwan pulled him out of the door, he didn’t clean the petals on the floor and they were still scattered everywhere. 

Smell of cigarettes, alcohol and loud music came from a mansion. You can tell the owner's having a party with all the lights coming inside. They're so loud and it's night. 

"Since when did you have a friend this rich?" Jinhwan asked him standing on his side, Yunhyeong shot him a glance before grinning. "Wait don’t tell me this is your sugar dad--" 

"Gad Hyung! I'm single but I'm not that desperate enough," Yunhyeong whines. 

The two large doors opened, revealing the garden filled with lights, there's so many people gathering everywhere and having a pool party. Topless, half naked and others only covering their assets. 

"You didn’t fucking told me there's a pool included." he complain. 

"You're not interested so I assume you'll be staying inside than to mingle with people here." Yunhyeong raised his eyebrows at him. 

"My clothes doesn't fit the theme Yunhyeong what the fuck!" he continued. 

"Hyung!" 

They turned to the direction of the voice, and a tall man came running. 

"Chan, nice party."

"Of course I throw the best party in town." the guy named Chan beamed at his friend. 

Jinhwan eyed him, who's this. 

Yunhyeong dropped his arms on his shoulder. 

"And this is Jinhwan Hyung," Jinhwan awkwardly flashes a smile, he's not really good at meeting new people. 

"Jinhwan Hyung, you might want me to introduce you to--"

"N-No no, I'm fine. Thank you." Jinhwan shook his head, fearing what he had said. Geez, he can't handle too much attention. "I don’t like attention." he added just in case it offended him. 

"But it's already too late.." Chanwoo murmured and Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why?" 

Instead of answering him, Chanwoo grabbed his hand and snatched him away from Yunhyeong who waved his hand at him. Jinhwan let the new guy drag him lightly to a mini bar just beside the pool. 

"You drink Hyung right?" Chanwoo asked and he nodded his head, finding Yunhyeong in the crowd but he's nowhere to be found. "Cocktail, Porter, Jack Dan--" 

"Anything. I can take anything," he looked back and saw him flashing an amuse smile to him. 

"Well then, why don’t you try the hardest one here." Jinhwan saw the other guy pulled out from the bottom of shelves behind him and when he returned he had a glass in his hand. "Five shots Hyung is the limit, if you have a high tolerance for alcohol." 

Jinhwan accepts the glass painted with crystal and the liquid inside. 

Without any warning, Jinhwan drank it straight, not gagging up and hesitating. 

Chanwoo looks at him in amusement. 

Jinhwan felt the sensation on his throat, the liquid drawing hot line on his neck, the taste bitter but tolerable and the cool effect when he blows air. It makes him want more of it. 

"Can I get another one?" he asks Chanwoo, placing the empty glass in front of him. The latter then looked at the bartender and nodded. 

"Give him all he wants, he's my special guest." he said. 

Chanwoo watched him drinking and drinking til his third glass. 

"Hyung I'm going somewhere, you'll be okay here alone right?" 

Jinhwan, a little bit tipsy, nodded at him. 

"Hyung you can go inside if you're uncomfortable with their presence."

Yunhyeong must've informed him beforehand that's why he's like this. 

Jinhwan watched the guy pouring his fourth glass of unknown alcohol. He can still hold himself up but it's starting to get hot for his liking, he unbuttoned three of his clothes and breathed. He rolled the sleeves up on his elbow before accepting the drink and drank it straight. 

His eyes soon wandered on the crowd. The pool beside him and how unbothered he is to see naked man in front of him. It's unfair, Junhoe can go all around and find more attractive than him while Jinhwan had his eyes focused on him and only him. 

He saw girls in their bikinis but it'll never get him a boner, his eyes shift to guys chilling in the pool. For a moment he narrowed his eyes to see them looking at him, or maybe the effects of alcohol he's imagining things. 

Jinhwan ordered his fifth glass that Chanwoo said was the limit. He then tilted the chair to sight seeing but his vision was blocked with a body. A very well toned body. He looked up, eyes unfocused but he was sure he never met this guy before. 

"Hey," 

Jinhwan flinched with how his voice sounded so rough he remembered Junhoe’s husky one. 

"Would you mind if I join you?" the stranger asked again but he was already seated beside him on a high chair and looking at him. 

Jinhwan wasn't sure if it's the alcohol or his body acting up, he looked at the guy dreamily, his eyes sleepy yet seducing. 

"You didn't come here for a party," he said again, looking at Jinhwan’s newly placed glass on the counter. "That's strong." 

Jinhwan didn’t respond and continued looking at him, when the stranger caught his eyes, he smiled automatically. 

"Oh I forgot, you don’t talk to strangers, eh? Call me Jiwon or Bobby." he extended his hand which Jinhwan gladly returned. 

"Jinhwan.." but his voice faded when Bobby or Jiwon kissed the back of his hand instead of shaking it. 

"Jinhwan, what a cute name. Matching with how you look?" 

Jinhwan laughed airily with his attempt of flirting. 

"Is this how you flirt?"

"Maybe? You don’t like it?" Jinhwan shook his head, running his hand through his hair before nodding. 

"I prefer sexy compliments rather than cute ones," he replied and he wanted to mentally praise himself, since when did he know how to flirt. "If you want to hit on me just say I'm sexy and I might return the fli--" Jinhwan wouldn't be able to continue his sentence when the guy got him on spot. 

He holds onto Jiwon's arms for support, bracing the impact of his kiss. His eyes widened for a moment before shutting his eyes and accepting the affection, he could feel his cold lips grazing him and probably he tasted bitter because he just drank. 

He dropped his arms around him. Jinhwan let himself fall in the intimacy of the kiss, pushing away the guilt because he's not cheating. They're not dating. But Jinhwan would still let himself fall in false intimacy if it'll do good, just for a second he wants to get Junhoe out of his head. 

He opened his eyes to see how eager the man was kissing him but his eyes landed on a familiar silhouette standing just a few inches away from them. He was startled but Jiwon's kisses became aggressive and something pushed Jinhwan to match the pace. Returning the aggressiveness and holding onto him tightly before shutting his eyes. 

_ If he can, why can't I?  _

"You kissed expertly, you looked innocent though." Jiwon whispered against his slightly opened mouth, ghosting against his lips lightly. 

Jinhwan stumbled on a chair, he held on the metal for support. 

"Go get yourself a date dude, not mine." 

Jinhwan saw his large built in front of him, completely covering him on his back. 

"He was alone when I approached him and it's not for you to decide." 

"I was late but that doesn't give you permission to approach him." Junhoe retorted. 

"Are you his boyfriend?" Jiwon asks, Junhoe stays silent. "You're not his man." 

Instead of answering, Junhoe turned on his back and saw him. Jinhwan looked at him, his deep eyes reading him through his soul. He looked away, face flushed and lips swollen. 

Jinhwan heard a  _ tsk  _ before a hand help him to get down to the high chair. 

"Who said you can--" everyone gasps and the girls scream when Junhoe punches Jiwon, he falls on the ground. Even Jinhwan who's close to being drunk sober up, he saw how he fell and was about to help him to stand but Junhoe held him still. 

"Fuck don’t help him." he uttered and it riled something inside Jinhwan, wanting to burst but he was dragged out of the scene with Junhoe’s strong hands holding him. 

They walked passed Chanwoo and Yunhyeong inside the house. Asking for help but Junhoe slammed the door and clicked the lock. This is not even his house!

"Junhoe--"

"I was gone for hours and you're already making out with someone not even half of me." he proceed to crawl on bed, Jinhwan moved backwards, afraid. "Didn’t we have a good time a while ago?" 

Jinhwan gulo when his head hit the headboard. He can only make himself smaller when Junhoe leaned too close, breathing on his neck as he gripped on the sheets tightly. 

"Do you think he can make you weak like this?" a lick on his neck and he's already shivering, his toes curling from anticipation and staining the white sheets in the process. "Do you think he can fuck you better than I do?" 

Jinhwan sob, Junhoe grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers before the latter continued his ministrations on his neck. He's crying at how weak he can be, he wanted to yell and curse at him for who also gave him permission to just stop him from doing what he likes. 

He just knows the more he lets Junhoe in, the deeper he falls, and the shorter his life gets. 

  
  


"Can he make you like this?" Junhoe aggressively snapped his hips, almost sending Jinhwan forward with his thrust. 

Jinhwan bear the pain, he was sore and Junhoe is fucking him again. He doesn't like sore fucking but his body is Junhoe’s slave, his heart imprisoned in his hands. 

Holding both Jinhwan’s hands on his back, he let him fall on the mattress and supported himself with his knees, pounding inside him. 

"I think I need to secure my place." That's when Jinhwan moans and cries. 

*** 

Jinhwan opened his eyes slowly, his eyelids drooping down. His body aching everywhere, especially his lower back, he can't move. Something moved on his side and he saw Junhoe’s face peacefully sleeping, his arms hugging his waist like they're used to it. 

He throws his hand on his mouth when he starts gagging, his throat swelling and in any moment the flowers will flow out of his mouth. He silently stopped himself but the sensation didn’t end and it pushed more out of his throat. 

Jinhwan tried to move his legs and he shut his eyes in pain. 

His eyes widened to see petals on sheets already and he threw Junhoe’s hands away from him and ran to the bathroom. The action wakes Junhoe. 

"Hyung what--" Junhoe stopped to see blood on their bed, he immediately left the bed and ran to the bathroom, there he saw him. "H-Hyung.."

"L-leave me--" Jinhwan proceeds to throw up. 

Junhoe rushed to his side, stupefied and didn't know what to do. What the fuck he had done.

  
  
  
  


Junhoe fell on the ground after Yunhyeong punched him. Chanwoo holding him. 

"I know you're not good for Hyung but God he's blinded with his feelings for you! While you asshole!" Yunhyeong tried to free himself out of Chanwoo's hold. "You did nothing but to take advantage of him! Horn--" 

"Hyung! Hyung! Stop!" Chanwoo held him tight, calming him at least. 

Junhoe just bit his lips and watched Jinhwan’s face on bed, he passed out after he threw up. Yunhyeong came and started yelling and blaming him, he didn’t deny anything, it was his fault after all. 

"After the operation, cut yourself out of Jinhwan Hyung's life. Stop showing, you know he can't love you anymore." Yunhyeong breath deeply. "Chan, scheduled an operation now."

"No, don’t." Junhoe stopped them. 

Yunhyeong annoyingly turned on his side. 

"What else do you want?"

"No operation needed."

  
  
  
  



End file.
